Kihara Amata
Summary Kihara Amata is a member of the Kihara family and the commander of Hound Dog, an Academy City black ops unit. In the past he was also Accelerator's power developer, and thus he knows almost everything there is to know about Accelerator's vector control power. During Vento's assault on the city, he and the Hound Dogs were tasked with kidnapping Last Order as part of Aleister's plan to use Fuze Kazakiri against the intruder; a mission that led to him meeting Accelerator once more. Amata's superior fighting skills and extreme knowledge of Accelerator's power gave him the ability to severely beat down Accelerator twice, but he was taken off guard and overwhelmed by Accelerator's awakening and manifesting his dark wings. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Kihara Amata Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist (Former power developer), Hound Dog's commander, Member of the Kihara family Powers and Abilities: Peak Human condition, expert martial artist, Vibration Manipulation, high intellect, superior knowledge of Accelerator's powers, knowledge of military weapons (used grenades and missile launchers taken from his Hound Dog subordinates) Attack Potency: Street level (Superior to Kamijou Touma in strength and fighting skill) Speed: Peak Human (Physically superior to Touma, easily dodged Accelerator's repeated attempts to kill him at close range) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Physically superior to Touma) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Micromanipulator, soundwave emitter Intelligence: Genius, he's an Academy City researcher and member of the Kihara family. He helped develop Accelerator's power and came up with the Kihara Counter, a tactic to get past Accelerator's passive defense that requires a genius-level intellect to work the massive amounts of data on Accelerator's personality, physical ability, esper power and personal reality into valid combat strategies. Even when Accelerator tried to alter his passive reflection Amata was capable of predicting these changes and make minute adjustments to his strikes to keep bypassing it. Weakness: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Martial Arts:' Amata has been described to have a much better sense for martial arts than a normal person, as it's a necessary skill to pull off his counter for Accelerator's power. He possesses an incredible degree of skill on hand to hand combat, easily running circles around Accelerator and dodging his attempts to kill him at close range. His control over his body is also superb, as proven by his ability to bypass Accelerator's reflection (see Kihara Counter). When Kihara Enshuu used his thought patterns his combat pattern/style was described as "controlling hammer-level destructive power on the microscopic level, primarily used to beat down a high-level esper in a close quarters brawl". **'Kihara Counter:' Kihara Counter is the fan made term used to refer to Amata's technique to bypass Accelerator usually invincible defense with melee attacks. It is actually a relatively simple technique for those who have proper self-control over their body, or at very least possess great enough reflexes. It involves withdrawing one's attack in the exact moment before the impact as it makes contact with the AIM field. Thus, the vector of the attack is going away from Accelerator when his reflection inverts the attack, turning the attack backwards into Accelerator. Though the technique itself is simple in concept, it requires an incredible amount of self-control and great knowledge and data on Accelerator's reflection, personality, personal reality, etc; to get the proper timing right, as seen when even a master assassin, martial artist and ninja like Sugitani failed to get the correct timing, achieving mixed results. Additionally, without the immense knowledge Amata has on Accelerator that lets him predict his actions, Accelerator can just alter his passive reflection to stop the counter from working. **'Shockwave Technique:' As revealed by Kihara Yuiitsu (who imitated it), one of Amata's martial arts techniques was the use of the shockwaves propagating from the multiple points of contact of his strikes. These shockwaves will collide within the opponent's body and create deadly bubbles inside their blood vessels, which will cause normal human beings to quickly fall over dead. This is a lethal technique that will work even if the opponent blocks, so the only choice is to dodge the strikes or to copy the technique and use similar shockwaves to counter the bubbles. *'Micromanipulator:' The micromanipulator is a pair of mechanical gloves that allow the wearer to perform sensitive work on a scale of 1μm (one-millionth of a meter). The gloves are reinforced with small motors and electrically contracting artificial muscles so the wearer can perform super delicate work. While initially Accelerator thought the gloves were what was allowing Amata to punch him, he was proven wrong when Amata continued to successfully hit him after they were destroyed. *'Soundwave Emitter:' Amata carries with him a small device to emit soundwaves as a strap on his cellphone. While of little use against most opponents, Amata was able to use it to seal Accelerator's air manipulation abilities. The reason for this is that manipulating air through vectors requires a lot of complex calculations. Thus, Amata inputting new unexpected sound vectors into the surrounding air through a small soundwave with the proper wave and directionality creates a blind spot in the calculations and makes controlling air too hard for Accelerator. *'Immunity to Vento's Divine Punishment:' Amata's regard for human life is so low, he's capable of killing anyone without feeling any remorse or pleasure, a thought process compared to someone simply and mechanically pulling out weeds. This means he is able to try to kill Vento without feeling any hostility towards her, rendering him immune to her Divine Punishment magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Vibration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sound Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Tier 9